Untitled as of yet
by x-WiccanGoddess-x
Summary: The boys of Inuyasha have a bit of fun in this story. They are all hentai's... or at least they will be by the time I get done with them. Pairings inside, let me know what you think.
1. Getting to know you

**A/N: **

**Hello everyone and welcome to my new story. I couldn't resist. I had the urge to have a total hentai fantasy! They probably won't be IC very much so please don't complain about it. I am still debating on a title name for this so I will do a vote. I will have some suggestions by the end of this chapter and I would like the reviewers to vote on a name!**

**We will have our main men and some very hentai thoughts, scenes… uh… well you get the idea. So pairings are changeable but I believe they will be as follows.**

**Sesshoumaru/Kagome**

**Inuyasha? YOU PICK!**

**Miroku/Sango**

**Kouga/Ayame**

**Any pairing suggestions would be cool. This will not be drabble; this will be an actual story. NOW, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. cries**

**Warning: Lemon in this chapter.**

**Chapter One: Getting to know you**

'_Oh, Kami-sama… What did I do wrong and why in the hell are you punishing me? I have had the same dreams about the same person for so long it is getting to be troublesome. I can't just go around and think about them whenever I please. I have a duty to take care of; I have responsibilities. Daydreaming is for foolish romantics, and momma didn't raise a fool. I might not be foolish but I know I am a romantic, I just can't help myself.' _Kagome thought on a sigh.

Inuyasha and company were taking a well deserved break after a long week of shard hunting. They were on the outskirts of the village; this would be their last camp before reaching Kaede's hut. Inuyasha was grumbling about not getting to eat his Ramen because "slow, weak humans" couldn't cook it fast enough.

Sango was stroking Kirara on her back while watching the Monk try to cop-a-feel of Kagome, and in turn getting the hell beat out of him by an irate Miko. Kirara mewed and looked up at her owner, silently wondering why Sango was suddenly so sad. Sango looked down at her and shook her head indicating that she would be fine.

Miroku was still a bit dazed by the slap he received from Kagome but no one slaps like Sango does. Miroku moved to said woman and slowly reached towards her. She eyed him and his hand before getting up and moving to sit beside Kagome but on the way past Miroku grabbed a bit handful of Sango's ass. Of course he was out for the count after that one.

Kagome was in the middle of getting everyone's noodles ready. Shippou was on her shoulder, talking to her quietly and asking if she had brought him any chocolate. She of course did but he wasn't getting any at the moment, since the noodles were now done. Kagome sighed yet again as she handed the brash hanyou his share and finished passing out bowls to the rest of the gang. Shippou looked up at his adoptive mother before asking her if she was okay. She said that she was fine but after supper she was going to go to the hot spring and take a bath. Sango piped up and asked if she would like some company.

"Sure, I don't mind some company. I would like to talk to you about something anyway."

Sango looked at Kagome in a curious fashion before nodding her head in acceptance.

"What's wrong with ya, wench?"

"Hey! I am not a wench Inuyasha and it is none of your business anyway!" she huffed.

They couldn't believe it… Kagome had finally had the gall to tell Inuyasha to butt-out. Kagome blushed a pretty pink while finishing up her share of the food. Inuyasha grumbled as usual and all he would say on the matter was…

"Feh, I didn't wanna know anyway!" before leaping into a tree to sulk.

Everyone was done with their food so Kagome gathered her supplies and took Sango by the hand and led her to the hot spring that was somewhat nearby. They arrived safely and undressed and got in. Kagome sank deeper into the warm liquid of the hot spring before finally confiding in her 'sister' figure.

"I am having problems sleeping, Sango."

"Oh? What is wrong? What is it that is stopping you?"

"Well… I… I am having… well to get to the point I am having some pretty intense dreams." She finally got out and a nice blush stained her cheeks.

"Ohhhhh, I see. What exactly is the part of the dreams that are stopping you?"

"The part where a certain someone comes in and starts… well… ya know… doing stuff to me… with me… uh… starts making passionate love with me." Kagome said going scarlet.

"OH! Do you mean that you have dreams of you and Inuyasha…"

"That's the point Sango… it isn't Inuyasha that is in my dreams."

Sango's eyes got really round at hearing the news from her best friend, her face went pale and she asked the question on her mind.

"Do you mean it is Miroku?"

"No, it isn't Miroku…"

"Well who is it?"

"Please don't scream when I tell you… it is … Sesshoumaru!"

"Oh… well… Wait! What!"

"Sango, shh you will get the guys coming any minute."

"Sorry Kagome but that is a shocker. You mean to tell me that you have dreams about Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Yeah, that is the freaky part. I don't like him at all but the dreams are so… real."

Unknown to the bathing beauties they had an audience. A pair of crimson red eyes stared in the direction of the small camp before returning to the girls. He had been brought here by the smell of intense arousal by none other then the Miko. Things would get interesting if the Demon slayer ever left.

"I can't think of any reason why… when you look at Sesshoumaru in person… what do you feel?"

"Well I am usually anxious because he is trying to hurt Inuyasha but I suppose if we should ever see him again I will see about that. I haven't really analyzed my feelings toward the Ice Prince."

'Ice Prince… Ice Prince? She thinks this Sesshoumaru is an Ice Prince?' thought the red eyed Taiyoukai.

"I don't think you should call him that Kagome. He does deserve respect; he is a Lord after all."

"Yes, I suppose your right but why does he have to be so… Oh, I dunno… mean? Unemotional… why can't he just so compassion or something?"

"That is mainly because youkai are completely different then humans Kagome. They can't let their emotions rule them or else the blood beast rules them. They have to be in control at all times or else they could end up killing tons of people in the blink of an eye, humans and demons alike wouldn't stand a chance against Sesshoumaru's blood beast."

"Yeah, I really didn't think of that."

"Well I am going to get out before they come looking for us. Are you going to get out too?"

"I will finish up here and then go back. I promise I will be fine, I have my bow and arrows."

"Alright, just be careful."

"I will Sango-san… no worries."

Sango got out, dried off and got dressed. She waved to Kagome before heading back to camp. Without knowing that two now golden eyes watched the path she took… without knowing that Kagome could be in danger… in danger of spilling her guts about the dreams… fore he had had some himself.

**FLAHSBACK**

_Moans could be heard from miles around. Growls could be heard even further then that. The scent of arousal was everywhere. It was like a soft cocoon, surrounding the couple making all of the passionate noises. The male's hands were roaming all over the female's body. They couldn't seem to stop, not even for a minute to discard the rest of their clothing._

_A silver head dipped lower on the pale skin of the female. Slowly he stroked her milky thighs, she drew in a deep well deserved breath._

Perhaps I am going a little too far ahead for you guys… let us begin from the beginning.

_Lord Sesshoumaru was patrolling his lands when he caught scent of his brother. When he arrived on the scene he found a nice picture. The taijiya was standing over an unconscious monk and Inuyasha and the Miko was having an argument which ended with her 'sitting' him._

'_Strange ningen, I do not see how she can stand that hanyou half-brother of mine.' He thought._

_That was when Inuyasha noticed the smell of his brother and promptly tried to get out of his hole. Finally being successful he pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath and pointed the fully transformed fang at Sesshoumaru._

"_What do ya want ya bastard!"_

"_I… dear hanyou am not the bastard of the family."_

"_Why you…" he said before running at Sesshoumaru with his drawn sword._

_Sesshoumaru easily dodged though. Sidestepping Inuyasha easily as the hanyou barreled along in a blind rage. Sesshoumaru had enough time to eye the young Miko before being charged at, yet once again. Inuyasha had a habit of swing first think later._

"_This is getting tiresome, Hanyou. Why don't you learn how to control the sword before you end up hurting yourself."_

_Inuyasha growled and leaped at Sesshoumaru with outstretched claws. Only ending up in the death grip of the bigger, better, full demon… Sesshoumaru _(A/N: Can ya tell who I like better or what? Lol).

"_It is nice of you to decide to join me, little brother. I hate to leave while we are having such a good time but I have responsibilities to get to; but before I go I wish to know why you are in my land." Sesshoumaru said with a slight smirk on his gorgeous mouth._

"_Damn it you fucking bastard. We are huntin' for shards of the Shikon no Tama."_

"_You say you are hunting for shards but since you are here I imagine you think it is okay for you to be in my lands without my permission?"_

"_Please, Lord Sesshoumaru, will you give us the permission we seek?" spoke up the young Miko._

"_Why should I permit you to be in my lands?"_

"_You should permit us because they sooner we have all the shards the sooner we can defeat Naraku."_

"_Ah, yes, that hanyou who used this Sesshoumaru. Fine, I grant you the permission you seek but do not dally on my land. Find what you are looking for and leave." With that said he dropped Inuyasha, turned and left without looking back._

_He returned to the camp where he had left Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un. Walking into the camp he was immediately greeted by an over active young human girl and an ugly green toad._

"_Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin missed you! Jaken-sama said you would leave me here in the forest for the animals to get!"_

"_Jaken is an idiot." This was his simple statement._

"_My lord, I swear to you that I said no such thing to the human child."_

"_Jaken, be quiet if you wish to live. Rin it is time for bed."_

"_Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama I will go to sleep now." She said and curled up by the fire and was soon asleep._

_Sesshoumaru rested against the base of a large tree. He hadn't intended to go to sleep but he was more tired then he thought he was. _

_**:DREAM:**_

_He was patrolling his land as he always did. Only this time he hadn't allowed Rin or Jaken to come along. Why… he did not know but it wasn't unusual for him to go out alone. He was walking along his borders, checking of various villages and large crops, when he caught scent of sakura blossoms and honey._

_He unknowingly followed that wonderful scent to a hot spring in the middle of a secluded area. The hot spring itself was nestled in a circle of bushes. He approached unnoticed, as he got nearer he saw who it was that smelled so good._

_It was his half-brother's wench. He couldn't believe it, a human that had the smell of a… smelled better then a demoness. She didn't look as plain as normal humans did either. She had hair the color of a raven's wing, eyes the color of a clear, clean ocean, flawless skin the color of milk and a body shape that would affect any male, demon or otherwise._

_It was sure affecting him at this point, watching her stand up and run her hands up and down that slim body of hers. She then would dive back under the water and come up, lick her full cherry lips and run a hand through her hair. He couldn't stand it anymore, he had to get her to leave._

"_What are you doing in my lands, Miko?"_

_Startled out of her bath, she yelped a bit and dived into the water, her head popping out to only where her head was visible._

"_I… uh… I am really sorry… I didn't know that we were on your lands. I thought we went further north. I was just having a bath. Again, I am really sorry." She rambled on and on._

"_Quit your excuses, I want you to leave now."_

"_I can't do that."_

"_Why can't you?"_

"_I can't leave because for one your staring at me and for another you're stand on my clothes."_

_He moved off of her clothes and bent to retrieve them. He noticed a large clothe that he assumed was to dry off. He took it off of the pile and waited._

"_Uh, can you turn your back please?"_

"_No, get out now."_

_She knew that she didn't have a chance of not being seen so she did as she was told and got out of the spring. She walked over to Sesshoumaru and tried to grab her towel but before she could even touch it he moved it out of the way._

_She looked at him puzzled and her eyes widened as he started to dry her off. His warm hand would brush her flushed skin every now and then. A simple brush would send her heart racing and would bring a deeper flush to her skin. Soon she was dry and she couldn't wait to get out of her bathing suit and into some nice comfy clothes. _

**Lemon starts here:**

_Before she could move Sesshoumaru grabbed her chin with his warm slender fingers. At his touch her eyes shot to his face and searched for any sign of emotion. Nothing, she could see nothing there but an emotionless mask. Panic that is something she started to feel right away but what she didn't expect was the feeling of arousal. It started low in her stomach and then shot to her legs._

_Her legs gave way, but before she could hit the ground… two strong arms reached out and caught her. Gently he lowered them both to the ground and started at the beauty in his arms. He stared at that pouty mouth, it was just asking to get kissed. He lowered his silken head and brushed a butterfly soft kiss before going in for the most passionate, most lust filled kiss he had ever given._

_And she took greedily, she drank the nectar of his mouth just as he plundered her sweet little crevices. His hands sought skin, he touched her knee and as soon as his warm palm brushed her sensitive skin she jumped; she was unused to the feeling of a man's hand. Knowing this pleased Sesshoumaru greatly._

_He started nipping at her neck and collarbone. Licking and suckling before nipping again. She moaned and he knew that he had her right where he wanted her. She ran her hand through his hair and he growled with pleasure. She moved down lower, scratching his back slightly and returning to his hair. _

_She did something unexpected, she pulled his head to the side and gave his neck the same treatment he was giving hers. It drove him crazy, he growled and started feeling her body. Her whole body warmed to his touch and the scent of her arousal grew more and more each second. He played with her perfectly shaped breasts through the suit and rubbed their bodies together._

_Moans could be heard from miles around. Growls could be heard even further then that. The scent of arousal was everywhere. It was like a soft cocoon, surrounding the couple making all of the passionate noises. The male's hands were roaming all over the female's body. They couldn't seem to stop, not even for a minute to discard the rest of their clothing._

_A silver head dipped lower on the pale skin of the female. Slowly he stroked her milky thighs, she drew in a deep well deserved breath. Moaning in pleasure she tried to get him to take off his clothes._

_Getting the point he quickly stood and took off all of his clothing, and while he was busy doing that Kagome took of her bathing suit. They came together in a hurricane of flesh, hair and lust filled bodies._

_They teased each other and before long neither one could take it anymore. Sesshoumaru opened her thighs and ……………………_

**_:End DREAM:_**

**End Lemon here:**

_He woke with a start, he was hot and sweaty and after remembering his dream he couldn't help but wonder what that was all about. He got mad with himself and was about to berate himself when he noticed it was morning and his brother was still near, and on his lands._

**END FLASHBACK**

He did what was natural and went back to confront his brother when he smelled the young Miko and her demon slayer friend bathing. This gave him an idea, he followed them instead of confronting Inuyasha. So now he was watching the young Miko. He watched her wash her hair and then go to the side of the hot spring, grab a bar type thing and lather it up.

She started washing her body, just as she did in his dream and this brought his member to attention. Not liking the effect she had on his body, he growled lightly. She heard the slight noise, startled she gasped and looked up. Blue slate-gray eyes met molten gold eyes.

"What are you doing here Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"These are my lands, Miko. I was about to ask you the same question. Why is it that you and my wretched brother have not left my lands yet?"

Kagome blushed to her roots before looking down at her barely clad body. She looked back up into the eyes of the Demon Lord and noticed that they had somehow changed. The look in those beautiful eyes was no longer an icy cold but more of a heated stare.

She couldn't believe it; he was looking at her as he had done in her dreams. Upon remembering her dreams, she flushed an even deeper shade of red but also got extremely aroused by just the look he was giving her. She then remembered that InuDemons tend to have a very powerful sense of smell… he could smell her arousal!

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I am sorry… I was just about to leave." She stuttered, looking everywhere but at him.

In the blink of an eye he was standing in front of her, pants soaking wet and eyes glued to her lips. He brought up a hand to her mouth and traced the plump bottom lip with a delicate claw. Her eyes widened in surprise before she stared into those golden depths.

"Not yet Miko, there is something I wish for you to answer."

"Uh, ok sure. What would you like to ask me?" Kagome all but breathed out.

"Why is it that you plague me so? I want to know why you torment me."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't plague you and torment you."

"Oh, but you do Miko. You do plague me; you come to me every night that I sleep."

"I… I don't know what you mean but I don't mean to do anything of…"

Before she could finish her sentence, he swooped down and claimed her lips in a soft kiss. He brought his head back up to look at the shock in her eyes, half expecting disgust… and finding none. At this he brought his head down once again, only this time it was for a soul searching, toe curling, gut wrenching kiss.

"Kagome, what the hell do you think you're doin with my brother? And you… you bastard what have you done to **MY** Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru took his time releasing Kagome's mouth and answered simply.

"**I **was enjoying a taste of your Miko." He turned to Kagome and looked her straight in the eye. "I wish to talk to you tomorrow, there are things we need to discuss and as for you little brother… you are not to leave my lands until I am done speaking to Kagome."

Inuyasha was about to retort with some smart ass comment but before he could Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome's hand and then left. Inuyasha was left standing speechless at his brother's actions.

"What the hell were you and him doin or goin to do if I hadn't got here first?"

The blush was enough to confirm his suspicion. She didn't say a word as she walked back into camp. She looked at Sango and blushed deeply. Sango's eyes widened and knew that something had happened. Kagome got everyone's breakfast ready and that is when Inuyasha started.

"Damn it Kagome… he could have hurt you and you wouldn't have been able to do a damn thing about it. Can't you use your head for once and do something useful? How could you let him do that to you? I mean damn Kagome, he is a demon and demons hurt people."

"You mean like you do? He wasn't hurting me and that is something that you can't understand. He was just kissing me Inuyasha; he wasn't biting my head off."

"Okay, what is going on here?" Sango asked.

"I saw Sesshoumaru and Kagome kissing and not just any kissing either. If I hadn't got there who knows what would have happened."

'Oh, we all know what would have happened if you hadn't walked onto the scene.' Was the thought on everyone's mind.

**A/N:**

**Well that is it for now. I hoped you all liked it, please let me know what you think and don't forget to vote. Here we go…**

**Titles:**

**Hentai Fantasy**

**Passion and Pleasure**

**other**

**If you choose other please leave a suggestion.**

**Inuyasha's pairing…**

**Kagura**

**Kikyou**

**Kagome**

**other**

**Again, if you choose other please leave a suggestion.**

**Thank you for reading my chapter. I ask that I receive 10 reviews for this chapter in order for the voting to have a good turnout. Please leave a review and I hoped you liked it, there will be more lemony goodness to come…… after I get 10 reviews at least. Trust me when I say it will get better… More lemons in future chapters AND we get some pretty funny scenes coming up.**

**Plus, if you have any suggestions or comments… feel free to make them. I will be delighted to hear each and every one of them. I would really appreciate some ideas and everything for my other stories… and yes… even this one.**

**Thank you.**

**GoldenEyedGirl**


	2. The Refusal and Awakening

**A/N: Hello again, I am back! Oh boy, anyway I wanted to say thank you to all my reviewers for reviewing so quickly. I knew this story was a good idea. I will not be choosing a title and pairing yet, I want the voting to continue for at least another chapter or two. Here are the results that I have so far.**

**Title**

**Passion and Pleasure 11**

**Hentai Fantasy 3**

**Other 5**

**Other titles are as follows:**

**When Dreams Become Reality - by beccapatty**

**When Dreams Come True - by beccapatty**

**Passionate Dreams of Feudal Japan - by sirhcnotlih**

**Dreaming of Love - by Ice Girl **

**Pairings**

**Inu/Kagura: 6**

**Inu/Kagome: 7**

**Inu/Kagome/Sesshoumaru: 3**

**Inu/Kanna: 2**

**Inu/Sango: 3**

**Inu/Kikyou: 2**

**Inu/Oc: 1**

**Inu/(Grown up) Shiori: 1**

**Inu/Jakotsu: 1 (yes believe it or not it was requested for something funny)**

**Miroku/Kagura: 1**

**Miroku/Kagome: 1**

**Naraku/Kagome: 1**

**Naraku/Sango: 1**

**Naraku/Kanna: 1**

**Inu/Sango/Miroku: 1**

**Inu/Kagome/Miroku: 1**

**Inu/Kagura/Kanna: 1**

**Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Oc (male): 1**

**Those are the pairings I have received so far. If you want Naraku to have a pairing please let me know who you want him to be with. We have established this will be a Kagome/Sesshoumaru but I might do certain chapters where Kagome might get a different pairing. I don't like the pairing of Sesshoumaru/Rin or Kagura so you won't be seeing that from me.**

**I have had some suggestions so here they are:**

**Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fight for Kagome and end up sharing her.**

**Inuyasha and Jakotsu for a funny, laughable chapter.**

**Let me know what you guys think. Your opinions and thoughts mean so much to me. So I think this chapter will be about Kouga and Ayame. Thank you for putting up with the boring authors note. On with the show, and please read and review.**

**Warning: This chapter does contain a lemon!**

**Review Responses: **

**Aleke: **Thank you so much for such a wonderful review. I don't like Kikyou either but hey whatever the readers want lol.

**Chickenlady: **lol I will see what other voters think and let us hope that you get your way. I am not bothered either way as long as Sesshoumaru is in it lmao.

**Beccapatty: **I have considered it and put it down I would like the votes to continue for a little bit more. Thank you for your review and your suggestion.

**Dark Angel: **Thanks.

**Kat: **Thank you and I hope you like this chapter.

**Anon: **Yeah I love Sesshoumaru and Kagome pairings also. I hope that this chapter satisfies your want for lemony goodness lol.

**KyoisHOT: **I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for your review.

**Joy: **thanks.

**Jodibetz: **lol thanks for the review.

**Nefra: **Thank you so much for your wonderful review. It means a lot to me for you to review my story. I am humbled.

**Kiki:** Great ideas, thanks.

**sirhcnotlih:** Wonderful Title, I actually like it! . Thanks for the review.

**Megan Consoer:** I hope you like this one too.

**FayeMegan:** Thank you bunches for your review. I hope you like this chapter.

**sirse:** thanks.

**alex**: Thanks for the suggestion.

**Backlash Wave **: Great review, thanks.

**Ice Girl**: Wonderful Title, I like that one too! I will see what I can do about the lemon!

**maddie**: Vote counted, thanks!

**Sexykitten**: Thank you so much for such a nice review. I loved it and it inspired me to get my butt in gear. I will see what I can do about your request. Thanks again.

**Innocent Dark Sassycat**: Hope you love this one to. Sorry about such a long delay but it is kinda hard to update when having a newborn daughter attached to your hip all the time lol.

**MoonlightDreamMiko74**: I will continue, no worries there. Don't worry, there will be plenty of fluffyness, but only as much as ff dot net will allow.

**AiSesshoumaru**: Thank you for your review. Kinda confused me at first, sounded like you were really hyper or excited when you wrote it lmao. Great review though, thanks.

**Inuyashas mate his Dark Angel**: I hope you are right about that.

**Kags21**: Yeah he will if I find a good pairing for him.

**layellowgirl**: lmfao omg! Could you imagine that? I might, hehehe.

**BueFlame**: Thanks so much for the review.

**aisu fenikkusu**: We shall see. Thanks.

**naziallycat**: Thanks so much for your review.

**Kristie**: Thanks sooooo much for the review! I am glad you liked it. Sorry for taking so long.

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own it.

* * *

****Chapter two: The Refusal and Awakening

* * *

**

"Get up wench, it is time for breakfast. Make us something to eat and then we have to find the rest of the jewel shards!" Inuyasha jabbed a finger into the side of Kagome's sleeping bag.

"Why you no good... I can't believe you! You are so insensitive, if I was... grrrr... nevermind you... **SIT**, you are such a jerk!" Kagome said getting up and out of her bag.

Miroku and Sango were sitting on the other side of the camp fire so they saw the whole thing. Sango looked at Miroku and all he could do was shrug. They still hadn't been completely informed and were still a little clueless as to what really happened.

'_I wonder what really happened. I will ask Kagome tonight if she wants to bathe… if we are anywhere near a hot spring that is.'_ Sango looked at the fuming Kagome and smiled.

"Alright I will make breakfast. I suppose Ramen will have to do for right now won't it?"

"I ain't complainin' I like Ramen." Inuyasha stated with a huff while dusting the dirt from his haori.

"Yes Inuyasha we all know that you are obsessed with Ramen." Kagome said rolling her eyes and getting the ramen ready to be cooked.

"You don't have to be sarcastic you know. It is too early for that, wench."

"Well if you hadn't woken me up like that then maybe I wouldn't be in such a bad mood… you jerk!"

"Quit callin' me that!"

"Then quit calling me Wench!"

"Feh, stupid ningen girl, thinks she knows everything." Inuyasha grumbled and sat in his tree waiting for his ramen.

Kagome glared at him but didn't say a word. Breakfast was done shortly after that little argument. As soon as everyone was done eating, Kagome gathered the dishes and headed to a nearby stream. Sango thought that it was the best opportunity to find out what happened between her and Sesshoumaru so she followed stating that she was going to help Kagome.

"Kagome-Chan, what exactly happened last night?" Sango asked as they bent at the stream to clean the utensils.

"Well, I really don't know what happened last night either. I mean I do know but I don't understand why." Kagome stated and simply relayed everything that happened.

When Kagome was done with her explanation Sango's eyes were the size of saucers. Kagome leaned into her friend and stated that she actually liked the attention that Sesshoumaru had given her and that she thinks that he liked it too. They realized that they had stood down by the brook a little too long when Shippou came running at them asking if they were okay and what was taking them so long.

"I am sorry Shippou; we were just having a little girl talk that's all. Come on, let's go back to camp and pack up. I bet Inuyasha is foaming at the mouth, ready to leave for the Shikon Shards." Kagome said mocking Inuyasha.

They all laughed at what she had just said and started to head back to camp. When they got there Inuyasha was glaring at them, Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and finished packing. They headed off shortly after that but instead of Kagome riding on Inuyasha's back she rode with Sango and forced Miroku to run along with Inuyasha _(A/N: have you noticed in the anime that whenever Inuyasha and Miroku are running they are almost the same speed?)_.

It was mid afternoon when they decided to take a break… well more like forced Inuyasha to take a break. Kagome prepared them more Ramen and sat down beside Sango and started eating. Every now and then they would share a look and start giggling. Inuyasha was about ready to ask what was so funny when Kagome spoke up.

"Oh no, I can't handle this right now." Before anyone could ask what was wrong a cloud of smoke appeared as if out of thin air.

When the dust settled they realized why Kagome had said that, there stood Kouga. Kouga had a very bad obsession with Kagome and she didn't know how to make him see. No matter what she did he would always come back and try to claim her as his woman.

"So Kagome, are you ready to stop foolin' around with mutt-face and come home with me?" Kouga asked cockily.

"She ain't goin' no where with you."

"Oh yes she is."

"Over my dead body you mongrel."

"Good, gives me an excuse to kill you."

Kouga lunged at Inuyasha but before he could reach his target he heard the 'sit' command and down Inuyasha went. He missed his mark and slammed face first into the tree that was behind the down hanyou.

"Hey! That wasn't fair you know."

"Kouga, I think we need to have a talk and you need to take me seriously."

Everyone looked at her like she had lost her mind. She dragged Kouga into the woods a little bit before stopping and facing him.

"Look Kouga, don't interrupt me. I have a lot to say to you and I want you to hear it all. I don't know why you keep insisting that I am your woman but as I have told you and told you I don't want to be your woman. I don't feel that way about you and I am sorry but I never will. I like you as a friend and I see you as a brother to me. I don't mean to hurt your feelings but I think you should find someone to love that will love you back." Kagome finished, looking up into stunned blue eyes.

"Kagome… I… I didn't know my attention was so unwanted. I want you to be happy but please tell me that you are not in love with dog breath."

"Look Kouga, if you want me to be happy then let me love who I want to."

"Alright, I suppose you're right" He said nodding his head. "But do you think I could at least have a kiss before I go?"

"Okay but you have to remember that I don't love you or even think of you in that way."

Kouga nodded and grabbed Kagome's hand. He brought her closer to him and ran his hands up from her hands to her shoulders. He cupped her face with his calloused hands and brought his head down to hers. Kagome was ready for it when it came and was surprised when all he did was barely brush his lips against hers.

Kagome looked into startling blue eyes and realized that he had come to his senses. He smiled down at her and thanked her. He said that he would be seeing her around but before he left her he bent down and took out the jewel shards from his legs and handed them to her.

"I figure you need them more then I do."

"Thanks Kouga, I really appreciate this."

Kouga touched Kagome's face and turned and ran in the direction of his wolf pack. Kagome headed back to camp with a smile on her face. When she reached camp she realized that everyone was staring at her.

"I actually talked sense into him; I made him realize what is already there. He won't be bothering us ever again, well unless it is a friendly visit. Plus he gave me the jewel shards that were in his legs, so we won't have to ask him later on."

They looked astonished but started travelling once more. It seemed like things were turning out for the better, even though that morning was a complete disaster.

**

* * *

**

With Kouga

* * *

'_I can't believe she doesn't want me. I thought that maybe I could convince her to love me or persuade her or something but what she said to me has made it clear that she will never feel that way. Maybe I don't love her like I should; maybe I just love her like a sister. I should go and apologize to Ayame for being such a jerk in the past.'_ Kouga thought as he entered the den.

Ayame came up to him with a smile on her face. She latched onto him and hugged him to her. She grinned up at him and he felt heat rush up to his face.

'_Well maybe she isn't so bad after all. She isn't so bad looking either.'_ Kouga thought.

"Ayame, I need to talk to you. Everyone get out and stay out!" Kouga yelled.

Kouga took Ayame by the hand and lead her to a fur lined bed and sat her down on it. He sat down beside her and looked her in the eye before talking to her calmly.

"Ayame, I have to say I am sorry for the way I have treated you in the past. I know that you were jealous of Kagome and all but I have realized that I and Kagome's relationship is nothing but brother/sister. I would like to give us a try if you would still like to?"

"Oh, Kouga I thought you would never see the light of day. I would be glad to give it a try. I know that we will become mates, just as it should be." She smiled brightly.

Kouga took her face in his hands and rubbed his nose against hers. He leaned down and brushed his lips lightly over hers, waiting for a protest. When he received none he went back in for another longer, deeper kiss.

** Start Lemon**

He took her lips with his mouth and licked her bottom lip with his tongue. As she gasped he slid his tongue into her warm cavern. She moaned out as his tongue massaged hers. One of his hands moved for her face to the back of her head. His hand tightened in her hair and pulled her closer to his body.

She whimpered out she felt him insert his dominance over her. She knew this would happen and had dreaded it but she didn't think that it would be so pleasurable. He gently but not too gently jerked her head back to reveal her neck to him. He kissed her pulse point and licked at her jaw.

Ayame let out a sigh and then relaxed in his grip. She moaned when he grazed her neck with his fangs and then nipped at her neck before licking the same spot. He stopped his ministrations long enough to bring her fully to him, he lifted her up and sat her back down on his lap.

Ayame wanted to touch him… to taste him as well. She removed his hand from her hair with great difficulty and moved her head to the bend of his neck. She inhaled his scent and knew that he was just as turned on as she was. She nipped gently at his neck and heard him groan in pleasure.

She licked the same spot and sucked lightly at his pulse. He moaned as he felt the sensations go through his body. Kouga being the impatient wolf that he was had enough teasing and playing. He grabbed Ayame roughly by the hips, flipped her over and took her.

The way he took her was however tender and full of love. Not quick and rough how he felt he would take her but full of passion. Kouga knew that she loved it just as much as he did and leaned down and kissed the junction of her neck.

She moaned out at his touch and his rhythms. She could hardly take it anymore as she hit her climax. Kouga felt this and smirked, knowing he was no where near done yet. He continued the pace he was going but was urged to go faster and harder by a whimpering Ayame. In mid stride she turned over and wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him to go faster and harder. Just as he was getting ready to make them both climax he leaned down and licked her juncture yet again.

"Are you sure?" he whispered sweetly in her ear.

"YES!" That was her only answer.

She climaxed then, squeezing him tight, throwing him over the edge and making him climax in return. He had just enough energy to bite her neck and loved it when she bit him back in return. He rolled over, taking Ayame with him and curling her sweating form next to his. He kissed her forehead and whispered…

** End Lemon**

"You are my mate, now and forever."

She sighed in contentment before turning her head up and looking into those sky blue eyes and smiling. She nodded and kissed him on the lips, earning a contented whine from her mate.

"Now and forever."

Was the last thing they both heard before drifting off into a peaceful sleep. They both had smiles on their faces as the rest of the pack knew better then to step foot in the den of a just mated couple. They could smell everything that had went on and weren't as stupid as many believe them to be.

**

* * *

**

With Sesshoumaru

* * *

'_I kissed her… I kissed her and she liked it.' _He smirked at that thought.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but be a little bit smug. There was something about that strange miko that got his blood boiling and we aren't talking about rage either. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe that a mere human could bring out that much reaction out of him.

'_If Inuyasha hadn't interrupted I would have taken the delicious little miko right there. Her scent is so tasty when it is laced with arousal.' _Sesshoumaru thought, but another thought came to his mind. He gave a toothy, lusty grin before pulling out a sheet of paper from his study desk and writing hastily on it.

He rolled the piece of paper up and called for his messenger. He told the eagle youkai where to go and who to deliver it to before strolling to his gardens. He needed to meditate before this got the better of him and he went searching for the young miko on his mind.

**

* * *

**

With Inuyasha and company

* * *

"Finally, we are getting closer to Kaede's village. When we get there I need to go home for a few days to repack some stuff and to talk to my mother about something." Kagome said blushing prettily.

They all knew what she meant when she said that. Inuyasha huffed and gave his usual 'feh' and then he stiffened all of a sudden.

"Come on out here you spineless demon!"

Out came the same eagle youkai Sesshoumaru had sent out. In his hand he held the rolled vellum of paper. He bowed to the group before speaking.

"I am Yoko, and I am a messenger from his lordship, Lord Sesshoumaru. I was sent to give this message to a Miko Kagome." He said as his eyes glanced at each member of the group.

"That would be me." Kagome said timidly.

"I was instructed for you to read it privately and wait for a response." He said bowing again.

Kagome took the letter from him shyly and walked a little ways into the forest to read it privately. When she reached a spot that she knew no one could read it she opened the letter and read it slowly.

_Little Miko,_

_I am very curious about you, and I am inviting you and that group you travel with to stay at my castle for the duration of a month. I wish to get to know you and figure out what it is about you that drives me so._

_Please respond in haste so that I may prepare rooms for you all before you arrive. I know it is rather odd for me to be inviting anyone to my palace but I wish to explain my total reasoning in person. If you would be so kind as to accept my offer I would be greatly humbled._

_S_

Kagome's hands shook as she finished the letter. Could he really be serious? She walked back to the group and looked at the eagle demon expectantly. He smiled slightly before handing her a quill and ink from a small sack at his side.

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Hush Inuyasha and I will explain shortly." Kagome said as she scribbled an answer.

_Sesshoumaru,_

_I am very shocked to say the least that you would invite my whole group just to get to know me. I am curious as to why you would go to such lengths to have me near you._

_I therefore accept your offer and will somehow convince Inuyasha to take us. I do have one condition… if we are to stay with you for that amount of time then I think it would be best for you and Inuyasha to get over yourselves and straighten your hatred out or at least hold it in check until the end of the month._

_I will be visiting my mother for a couple of days, so we will be on our way in a week._

_K_

She rolled up the parchment and handed it to the eagle youkai. He bowed and left as abruptly as he had appeared. Kagome looked to the gang and realized she would know have to deal with a hot-tempered hanyou, a lecher of a monk, a stubborn but good friend of a demon slayer, a lovable neko demon, and an adorable kitsune kit.

"Well I suppose you want to know what that was all about." She said rubbing her arm in nervousness.

"Tell us already, wench."

"**SIT BOY**, fine I will tell you but I was going to try and do it nicer! Sesshoumaru has invited us to his castle for a month in order to get to know me. I know it is really strange but I can't help but be curious about it. I have to say that I accepted it and really want you guys there with me."

"Of course I will go with you, Lady Kagome. If not only to protect you if need be." Miroku was the first to come out of his stupor.

"I will go too Kagome. Someone has to protect you from Miroku."

"Me too!" yelled an overly excited kitsune.

"Hey! What about me?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well, you were invited too if you want to go."

"I am the protector here. I have to go and plus we might as well go… there could be shards along the way."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the hanyou and took a deep breath. Inuyasha saw this and shut his eyes tight and flattened his ears against his head. When nothing came he opened one eye to find Kagome smiling. Inuyasha relaxed a little and then…

"**SIT BOY!** God is that all you can think about?" Kagome said and walked off. She was shortly followed by Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippou.

A pair of red eyes followed the body of the young miko. The eyes narrowed before completely disappeared.

'_I will have those shards… along with that young miko.'_ Thought the person those eyes belonged to.

**

* * *

A/N:**

**Well that is it for now, thanks for reading and please review so I can get this voting done. Yes I am sure we all know that it is Naraku at the end of this chapter… but there will be twists in this story. Remember they are all hentai! **

**I hope you all enjoyed it and it would make me really happy if you would tell me your opinions. Thank you all again for so much support. In the next chapter we see Kagome visiting her mother and coming back to the Feudal Era... but who is it that is waiting for her and what do they want?**

**GoldenEyedGirl**

Ja Ne!


	3. Inuyasha's Confession

**A/N:**

**Hiya everyone, thank you so much for your reviews. I am thinking about putting everything on hold until this one is done but I don't know. I really hope that you all love this chapter. Please let me know what you think and here are the results of the votes. Please let me know if you want the voting to go on one more chapter or not.

* * *

**

**Titles:**

**Passion and Pleasure: 12**

**Hentai Fantasy: 5**

**Other: 6**

**Other titles are as follows:**

**Holy Hell! - By LaLaMoon (lmao I couldn't resist.)**

**When Dreams Become Reality - beccapatty**

**When Dreams Come True - beccapatty**

**Passionate Dreams of Feudal Japan - by sirhcnotlih**

**Dreaming of Love - by Ice Girl **

**Pairings**

**Inu/Kagura: 7**

**Inu/Kagome: 8**

**Inu/Kagome/Sesshoumaru: 3**

**Inu/Kanna: 2**

**Inu/Sango: 4**

**Inu/Kikyou: 2**

**Inu/Oc: 1**

**Inu/ (Grown up) Shiori: 1**

**Inu/Jakotsu: 1 (yes believe it or not it was requested for something funny)**

**Miroku/Kagura: 1**

**Miroku/Kagome: 1**

**Naraku/Kagome: 2**

**Naraku/Sango: 2**

**Naraku/Kanna: 2**

**Inu/Sango/Miroku: 1**

**Inu/Kagome/Miroku: 1**

**Inu/Kagura/Kanna: 1**

**Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Oc (male): 1**

**Miroku/Kanna: 1**

**Naraku/ evil vicious tentacle alien from Mars (lmao I couldn't resist that one either):1**

**Inu/Kags Friend (make Kagome get jealous):1**

**Young InuTaisho/Young Iyazoi: 1**

**Those are the pairings that have been requested. I need some information; do you want this to come together as a story or a series of short story/one shots? I have several ideas about what to do and all but I would love the readers' opinion. I think for this chapter I will do a little Inu/Kagome scene. I don't plan on doing a full blown lemon for them in this chapter but who knows what happens. I have to ask you readers something... do my lemons suck very badly? Please let me know what I can do to improve them and/or let me know if they are okay.**

**Suggestions:**

**Make the males be in a harem and have the girls be the masters, have the males be pets or visa versa.**

**Make sure Naraku gets as good as he gives.

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Inuyasha's Confession**

"Kaede, I am going to go home for a few days and then I and the gang are going to go to Sesshoumaru's... It is a very long story." Kagome said noticing the look on Keene's face.

Kaede nodded and finished drying the herbs she had collected that day. Kagome turned around and went out the door. She walked slowly towards the Bone Eaters Well. She turned around as she was almost out of view of the village and waved to her friends. Inuyasha though was no where to be found.

Kagome continued her walking and started whistling a song from her time. She was about 25 feet away from the well when she got an eerie feeling, a feeling that she was being watched. She stopped and looked around before shrugging her shoulders and continuing to the well.

_"Kagome, my precious Miko. You and your shards will be mine. I will bide my time until it is right for me to interfere but know this... you WILL be mine!" _Those were the thoughts of the evil hanyou himself.

Kagome finally made it to the well and with a swift jump she was surrounded by blue lights. Upon entering her own time, Kagome sighed. Climbing out of the well, she dusted off her dirty clothes and headed up the shrine steps. Kagome took off her shoes, opened the door and called cheerfully:

"Mom! Souta! Gramps! I am home!"

"Oh Kagome dear! We missed you so much! How was your time in the Feudal era?"

Kagome's smile faltered and her mother got her answer. Kagome was engulfed in her mother's embrace and knew that she wouldn't be able to hold back the tears that threatened her eyes.

"Mom, oh mom you won't believe what happened. Inuyasha was a jerk as usual but something odd happened. His brother... well half brother kissed me! The Taiyoukai Lord Sesshoumaru kissed me and he enjoyed it, the bad thing is... I think I enjoyed it too. Oh mom what am I supposed to do?"

"Come on dear and let's get you a drink and then we can talk about it."

Unknown to them there was a certain, white haired, puppy dog eared hanyou sitting right outside the door and heard everything. He had come to apologize to Kagome for being such a damn jerk. Now he didn't know what to do... he gave it some thought and jumped up to Kagome's bedroom window to wait for her. They needed to talk and they needed to talk as soon as possible.

Kagome followed her mother into the kitchen and plopped down on a chair. Her mother got her a coke out of refrigerator and handed it to her daughter. She then got an iced tea for herself and sat down in front of her daughter.

"Now, what is it that has gotten you so upset?"

"Well it is just that I liked the attention that Sesshoumaru-sama gave me but you know I will always love Inuyasha."

"I know dear but sometimes it is best to just let someone you love go. Yes, it will be hard and all I can tell you is... listen to your heart, it will let you know what you should do."

"Thanks mom, I am going to go take a shower and then maybe a nap."

"Alright dear, I need to get some shopping done. I will see you at dinner."

Kagome took a long drink from her soda and got up from her chair. She walked up the stairs and straight into the bathroom. She ran her water and poured in some oils. She undressed and put her hair in a pony tail, when the tub was half way full she turned off the water and slowly sank into the Camomile and Honey smelling water.

Kagome sighed as she let the hot water warm her weary bones. Kagome couldn't help but think over the things that have recently happened to her. She sank down lower into the warm, soothing water and rested her head on the back of the bathtub. Kagome sighed again before submerging herself completely under water. Kagome opened her eyes under the water and just cocked her head to the side.

_'I wonder what will happen? I just don't understand Sesshoumaru's motive, I mean he has never taken an interest in me before... why now? What will Inuyasha do about all this...? I mean I know how protective he is of me but he sometimes makes me feel like he doesn't really care about me at all.' _Kagome thought as she sat up and took a deep, cleansing breath.

Kagome began washing her hair and scrubbing down her skin. As she finished she unplugged the drain and watched the water go down in a swirl for a few seconds before stepping out of the bath and wrapping a huge towel around her slim frame. She opened the door and headed into her room, as she closed her bedroom door she heard a slight sound... the sound of a small gasp. Kagome quickly turned around and confronted the person in her room... that person was none other then Inuyasha. Kagome was startled so much to see him she dropped her towel by accident.

Inuyasha stood there staring at the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was so beautiful... perfect body and great personality. He couldn't help but stare at her perfection. Kagome on the other hand was pissed off. She quickly grabbed her towel and hid his view.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing!" Kagome screamed at the now RED Inuyasha.

"I... uh... I was... I was... I was just waiting on you to get out of the bathroom so I could talk to you. I didn't... I didn't think you would come in here... uh... in just a ... and then... didn't mean for you to... uh... drop it and ... sorry." Inuyasha stated blushing through the whole conversation, quickly turning his back to Kagome before she could see just how much he really enjoyed the view she gave him.

"Inuyasha, why are you here in my room waiting for me! You should have known that I was in the bathroom, cleaning myself and trying to make myself feel better... what gave you the idea to just wait in here for me?"

"Look I said I was sorry, I just had something to tell you is all. Now I don't know if I want to do that or not."

"Alright, come on, out with it Inuyasha. What was it that you deemed worthy enough to be in here waiting for me?"

Inuyasha looked as though his head would burst if it turned a brighter shade of red. He shuffled his feet for a second and then sighed deeply. Figuring it was time to get this whole conversation over with; he took steady steps towards Kagome. He stopped when he reached a spot not two feet from her. Kagome had a look of curiousness in her eyes and was about to speak when Inuyasha's mouth found hers in a gentle, light kiss.

Inuyasha looked to the floor not knowing what to do; when he looked at Kagome again she had a dazed look about her. She closed her eyes and sighed, which Inuyasha took as a good sign and went in for another, deeper, longer, more passionate kiss. He brought her body closer to his with his left hand and cupped the back of her head with his right. He angled his head slightly and took the kiss even deeper. A small moan came from Kagome and Inuyasha knew he had to stop... or else.

Inuyasha disengaged gently and backed up a foot or two. It was a while before either of them had enough since to put two words together and when they could do that they still had not said one word to each other. Kagome wanting to know why he did that talked first and broke the silence.

"Inu... Inuyasha, why did you do that for?"

"I... I am... no I am not sorry at all but I had to tell you that... well... I do... you know... I ... IcareaboutyouanddontwantyoutogethurtandIwasalittlejealousokay!" he said the last part too fast for her to comprehend.

"What was that last bit?"

"I care about you and don't want you to get hurt and I was a little jealous, okay! There I said it are you happy now?"

Kagome smiled sweetly before slowly walking up to Inuyasha and placing a hand softly on his cheek. She leaned up a little and kissed him fully on the lips before she hugged him to her body.

"Thank you so much Inuyasha. You don't know how much that means to me and I am really happy that you came here to tell me that you care. I have to admit... I didn't think you cared."

"WHAT? Of course I care about you. Jeez, you think I would come embarrass myself just for the fun of it?"

"Well it is just that you never really showed you cared that way before and I just … I am just shocked is all."

Inuyasha turned his back on Kagome and sighed. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and huffed. Turning back to Kagome, he looked her square in the eyes and admitted that even if he doesn't show it, it doesn't always mean that there isn't anything there. That comment stole her breath away; he was almost saying that he loved her.

"Inuyasha… are you saying that you love me?"

"I am saying that I care about you. Jeez woman don't you have ears?" Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Inuyasha! That is so mean and I thought you were starting to be nice to me and you go and be mean."

"Hell, Kagome I am me. You can't change that and you know it." He said walking towards her.

Inuyasha stopped just before he got within touching distance of her. Kagome didn't know what to think as he advanced on her but one thing did pop into her mind.

'_Oh my Kami, is he finally going to… will he… what in the world is he up to?'_ she thought staring at Inuyasha curiously.

"Kagome, I … I can't change for anybody. I won't change. I…"

"Look Inuyasha I don't want you to change. I know why you are the way you are." Kagome said looking down.

All of a sudden Kagome felt warm, calloused hands caress her cheek and chin. She looked up quickly to find Inuyasha's intense golden gaze. She started to blush as Inuyasha's rough thumb skimmed across her bottom lip.

Inuyasha brought her closer to his hard male body and brought his lips down to meet Kagome's. Before Kagome could realize what was going on her body responded to Inuyasha's kiss. She brought her hands up to his neck and brought his head down for another kiss, this time it lasted longer and was deeper then the one before it. One thought passed through each of their minds.

'_About time!'_

Inuyasha growled a low satisfied growl before deepening the kiss. Kagome moaned into his firm, warm mouth. Which in turn brought out another growl, one entirely different then the one previous… this one was more of a possessive passionate growl. Inuyasha broke away from her and caressed her cheek before heading to the window.

"Wait, Inuyasha where are you going?"

"Come back to the Feudal Era soon, your mother is coming."

There was a light knock on her door before her mother stepped through it. She announced that she was back and was going to start on dinner and asked if she wanted to help with it. Kagome agreed and looked to her window before following her mother down the stairs to the kitchen. She couldn't concentrate on what she was doing because of everything that had happened. Sesshoumaru kissed her and then Inuyasha kissed her.

'_What in the hell is going on?'_ she thought as she tried to set the table.

"Dear, why don't you go lie down and I will finish this up. You don't seem to be in the mood tonight and then you can tell me everything that is on your mind."

"Okay, mom thanks for everything."

"No problem, dear. I am just glad I can help."

Kagome walked into the living room and sat on the couch. As soon as she relaxed she put her head in her hands and sighed. What was she going to do? She couldn't pick both of them… could she?

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well that is a short chapter I know. I am seriously thinking of quitting writing. I am just rubbish at it and have no inspiration. I don't think I can do it any longer. Maybe I will continue further on down the line but I seem to be losing readers and inspiration. That is what gave the inspiration to write… to entertain people… but it seems that people are no longer enjoying my work. I am not doing this just for reviews, I am doing this to tell everyone the truth. I have no inspiration at the time and I don't find it fair to keep everyone is suspence about when I will update. I am truly sorry for the inconvenience but this decision is not truly final. I will let you know if it is but until then… it is a serious thought.**

**Thank you to those who read.**

**GoldenEyedGirl**


	4. Help!

Okay, I am asking for help! I am totally stuck. I updated InuTaisho's Daughter the other day and still no reviews. I have no idea which story to update next or how to get them started again... I hope you understand what I mean... I need some ideas. Of course, any and all ideas I use will be credited to the people who produce them :) I have been in such a slump lately that I have no idea how to get the hell out of it. Okay... so here is the news. I took a break from writing because I wasn't happy with what I was writing. In the meantime I have been having family troubles and concerns... blah blah blah. I live in England right now and my husband (who is British) decides that he wants us to move to the states in a few years... I am excited btw! So we are saving money and all that happy bull... he told his kids from his previous marriage and asked if they would miss him and those rotten... anyway, they said no... Believe it or not. I had a short bout of depression... which I gained weight and now feel like a whale...working that off...plus taking care of my daughter who is in the terrible two stage... cleaning and taking care of our tropical fish, among other things has kept me busy and now that I want to start writing again I have no idea where to start and/or which story to do it with. I feel completely unworthy to write because of all the fabulous readers. You all deserve a story worth your time and I just want to make sure you get that. I am open to any and all ideas, which include killing characters, making evil/good, odd pairings and such... Please let me know what you would like me to do... I am thinking about making them the stories you want to see... after each chapter I ask what you want... And then surprise you with one of your suggestions... credit goes to the winner... sounds fun to me... anyway let me know what ya'll want :)

GoldenEyedGirl


End file.
